Can I bear your child?
by Tora-no-Ankoku
Summary: What would happen if a girl walked up to Miroku and asked, 'Can I bear your child' This story is rated for teens 'cause of Miroku being himself. Maybe a mirokusango story, I don't know we will see.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

"Hey, Miroku," Sango said snapping the monk out of his daydream.

"Yes, Sango," the monk asked, looking towards the woman warrior.

"Do you know where the next town is?"

"It should be a few miles more."

"Good, cause I'm starving," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you're always hungry," Kagome nearly yelled at the dog demon.

"What's wrong with that?"

The two began to argue, with Kagome shouting 'Sit' and Inuyasha falling hard on the ground.

"Hey you two, quit fighting," Shippo yelled at the two.

"Yeah," agreed Sango. "It'll take us longer to get there."

"She started it," Inuyasha said, rubbing his sore face.

"SIT," Kagome shouted, forcing Inuyasha to fall on his face again. "I didn't start it. I was only making an observation."

"Inuyasha, quit starting arguments with ladies," Miroku sighed. "It's very rude." Then Miroku groped Kagome's butt. Kagome slapped him so hard he fell into Sango's breasts, getting another slap and ends up hitting a tree.

"What was rude," Inuyasha asked standing next to the fallen monk.

"Well, I got two grabs for the price of one pain," Miroku said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Sorry for ch. 1 being short, but hey this is my first inuyasha story. i'm warning you that the first few chapters are ging to be short till i get to the good part of the story hee hee hee any way...yea sorry for the short chapters...enjoy!

-----------

**Ch. 2**

"Are we there yet," Inuyasha whined.

"Not yet," Miroku sighed in annoyance.

"Inuyasha, why don't you find something to entertain your self," suggested Sango, more like told, to Inuyasha.

"But there's nothing to do."

"Look at your Tetsaiga," Shippo said.

"Okay," Inuyasha sighed in defeat and drew his sword and started to swing it around, almost hitting Kagome.

"Hey, watch where you're swinging that thing," Kagome growled angrily.

"Quit complaining," Inuyasha said. "I know what I'm doing." Inuyasha swung his sword towards Kagome, cutting some of her hair off. "Uh….oops," he said, moving away from the steaming Kagome.

The group fell silent as Kagome slowly turned to the dog demon and gave him such a death glare that if looks could kill, Inuyasha would die over and over again.

"K-Kagome," Shippo stuttered quietly, thinking that any noise would anger her more.

"INUYASHA," Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs, Inuyasha taking that as his hint to run. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT," Kagome shouted over and over again.

After many long minutes of trying to calm Kagome down and a deep creator of Inuyasha's imprint in the ground, everything was calm again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Miroku walked out of the woods to see a small village and smiled. "Hey everyone, we're here," he told the group, getting loud cheers. The monk turned to the other, only to get trampled by Inuyasha and Shippo. "Ouch," he said quietly and his foot twitched.

"Poor Miroku," Sango said standing next to the fallen monk. "He didn't even do anything wrong."

"Except get in the way of a dog demon and fox demon of a village," Kagome said, Sango nodding in agreement.

After a few minutes Sango poked Miroku with her giant boomerang. "Come on, Miroku, get up," she said.

"You just ruined a dramatic scene," Miroku said getting up from the ground.

"Oh well," Sango shrugged and walked into the village.

Miroku and Kagome ran to catch up with the others.

--------------------------------

YesI realise that this is the shortest chapter, butI will assure you it will be the only shortest chapter thatI will have. Please bear with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4. **

As the camera people caught up with the Inuyasha gang (A/N: j/k about the camera people) we find them in a small restaurant like place eating a quiet meal. (A/N: pfft yea right) Inuyasha and Shippo were fighting over who got what, Sango was holding Miroku back from trying to perform his famous line on all the girls there, and Kagome was yelling at Inuyasha for being mean to Shippo.

"Why do I have to be nice to him," Inuyasha complained. "He's the one being mean to me!"

"Oh yea," Shippo yelled. "You have doggie ears!"

"Hey, don't bring my ears into this!"

"Doggie ears, Doggie ear!"

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha lunged across the table to grab Shippo, but the little fox demon was to fast and jumped into Kagome's arms. Inuyasha landed on the table and looked up at Kagome who was shooting daggers at him.

"Uh…hee hee," was all Inuyasha was able to say when Kagome sit, making him plow into the table and breaking it.

"Kagome, you shouldn't do that," Sango said. "If anything else gets broken then we would have to pay for it."

"Oh, yea," Kagome said. "I almost forgot."

Miroku heaved a sigh and looked towards the door. 'It's not fair,' he though. 'I can't flirt with any of the girls here.'

The noise at their table was so loud that every one around them was looking at them like they were monsters.

"Excuse me, monk," Miroku heard someone say next to him.

He turned to look at a person who had called him and saw a lovely young girl with some what long black hair and violet eyes. "How may I help you," Miroku said seductively.

"Um, this is a little embarrassing for me to say," the girl said, blushing a light red and turning away.

"Oh don't be embarrassed," Miroku said giving her a kind smile. "What is it that you needed?"

"Um, I-I was wondering if…"

"If?"

"Can I bear you child?"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello my readers! I have been reading all of your reviews and I was happy to hear (or in this case read) that you all like my story. YAY! I'm loved!  
Anyway, I also read that 'my chapters are to short'. I apologise again for this, but I am trying my best to make them longer. Sometimes it works out and sometimes it doesn't. Please I'm begging you, don't tell me that my chapters are to short anymore. I am aware of it and I am working of it.  
thank you,  
Tora-no-Ankoku

**Ch5**

Every one at the table went dead silent and looked at her like she was crazy, except for Miroku. The monk looked like he could hardly contain himself.

Before Miroku could answer, Sango pushed him into a wall and stared at the girl. "What did you say," she asked, thinking she had heard wrong.

"I asked him if I could bear his child," the girl replied.

Sango's eyes went wide in shock.

In the back ground, everyone could hear the song 'Alleluia' playing.

"Where the heck is the music coming from," Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, but it's creeping me out," Shippo said looking up at the ceiling.

Kagome looked at the girl in complete shock. "Who are you," she asked.

"My name is Coco," the girl replied.

"Coco, what a strange yet beautiful name," Miroku said taking her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, but what about…"

"Of coarse you can bear my," Miroku was stopped in mid-sentence as Sango hit him in the head with her big boomerang.

"No you won't," she said in a low growl. "Now, Coco, are you serious about what you're asking."

"Yes I am," Coco said.

"Why are you asking him of all people," Inuyasha almost shouted.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Coco said, making everyone perform the anime fall.

"What do you mean you don't know," Inuyasha yelled.

"I just don't know."

"I know what it is," Miroku said. "It's destiny."

"Yeah, it's destined to be a trap," Sango said, pulling the monk away from Coco. "I'm sorry, miss, but we have to be going."

Sango pulled the monk by the ear away from the village, with the others following behind.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch," Miroku repeated over and over again. "Sango, you can let go now."

"Not yet," Sango replied. "Knowing you, you may make a run for the village."

"But I won't, I swear."

"Alright," Sango released Miroku's ear and continued walking.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Drag me away from her."

"She could have been tricking you."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"NO!"

"Denial," Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome said in unison.

"Shut up!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is a long chapter. Don't remember how long it is, but it's the longest I've written. Have fun!  
Love,  
Tora-no-Ankoku

**Ch.6**

"Miroku, are we there yet," Inuyasha asked. It had been three days since that weird incident with Coco.

"No, Inuyasha, we're not there," Miroku sighed, that was tenth time the dog demon had asked that.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Yes! It's that way," Miroku yelled pointing past a bunch of trees.

"You're lying!"

Sango, Kagome, Kilala, and Shippo preformed the famous sweat drop.

"Inuyasha, why don't you look at your sword," Shippo said.

"No," Kagome and Sango shouted in unison.

"Ok, ok. Geez. No need to yell."

"Sorry," Kagome apologized. "I just don't want my head chopped off."

"I won't chop your head off," Inuyasha assured, unsheathing his sword.

"Put that away, or I will say the 'S' word until you are on the other side of the world!"

Inuyasha put his sword away as fast as he could, cutting his hand in the process. He sighed in frustration and looked around. "Are we…"

"If you ask that one more time, I swear I will kill you myself," the monk threatened, fire filled his eyes.

Inuyasha ran and hide behind Kagome and whimpered. 'Monks are scary when their mad,' he thought.

Miroku looked ahead and tried to look past the trees. He knew there was another village somewhere around there.

"I think we're lost," Sango said.

"No," Miroku said. "I know where I'm going."

2 hours later

"I think we need to ask for directions," Kagome said.

"We are not lost," Inuyasha said. He had began to help Miroku look at the map and determine which way to go.

"We need to ask for directions," Sango said, stopping for a little while.

"We don't need to ask for directions," Miroku said, stopping as well.

"Yes we do," the girls said in unison.

"No we don't," the boys said.

"Yes we do."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do!"

"No we don't!"

"ASK SOMEONE!"

"FINE!"

Inuyasha walked up to a tree and asked, "Do you know where we can find 'The Village of Natural Beings?"

"Inuyasha, don't be a smart-ass," Kagome shouted.

"What! That is what's out here," Inuyasha yelled. "There are no other beings out here besides us."

"Don't yell at me!"

Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Shippo (who were trying to keep them from fighting; but knownst to the monk, there was a small giggle that sounded like it was coming from a girl.

"What was that," the Monk asked quietly and looked where the sound had came from.

"Hey, monk, what's wrong," Inuyasha asked, his ears were being pulled on by Shippo and he was trying to pull him off.

"I thought I heard something," Miroku said, trying to see if he can hear it again.

Inuyasha threw Shippo to the ground and stood next to Miroku. There was another giggle. "It's coming from the left," Inuyasha whispered and unsheathed his sword. "Come out or I'll slice you in half."

A woman walks out of the shadows; she had long red hair and green eyes. She looked straight at Miroku and Inuyasha, a big smile forming on her face.

"Can I bear your children," she asked the monk and demon.

"Not again," Shippo, Kagome, and Sango shouted.

**THE END**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

Inuyasha looked at the girl like she was insane, Miroku was just the opposite. The monk had a giant grin on his face.

"No, you can't bear my child," Inuyasha shouted while Miroku shouted happily, "Yes you can."

"No you don't, monk," Sango shouted and pulled Miroku away from the girl.

"Listen," Inuyasha said, making sure he was well away from the 'crazy' woman. "We need somewhere to stay. So can we stay at your village?"

The girl looked like she was trying hold in her excitement in. "Yes," she said, trying to sound calm. "Follow me."

The Inuyasha group followed the new 'crazy lady' to her village. Once they got there, they all noticed that there were only women there. There were human women, full demon women and some half demon women.

Inuyasha looked away very quickly. 'Think of Kagome. Think of Kagome,' he kept telling himself.

Miroku looked like he didn't see them. The other looked at him in surprise.

"Uh, Miroku," Kagome said and waved her hand in his face.

"Miroku, are you alright," Sango asked in concern.

Miroku didn't say any thing; the only movement was his eye twitching a little. Inuyasha walked up to him and poked his arm. Inuyasha took out his Tetsaiga and grabbed the monk's little pony tail.

"Inuyasha," Shippo said quietly.

"What," Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku will kill you if you cut his hair off."

"I bet he won't notice." With that said, Inuyasha cut the monk's pony tail off.

Kagome, Sango and Shippo gasped at what the dog demon had done. Miroku's hair fell lightly down, reaching the bottom of his earlobes. The women all stopped what they were doing and looked towards the monk and hearts literally filled their eyes.

They all surrounded Miroku, ignoring Inuyasha, and glomped him. Miroku looked like he was trying really hard to contain himself, but alas it failed. He let out a loud cheer and put his arms around two of the women and tried to take them somewhere, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"We'll wait up for you, monk," one said seductively and the others followed her into a hut.

Miroku was drooling and tried to follow them, but he ended you dragging Inuyasha slowly towards the hut.

"Hey, guys," Inuyasha called. "I need a little help!"

"I got him," Sango said and hit Miroku hard on top of the head with the boomerang, knocking the monk out.

the next day

Miroku woke up tied to a chair. He looked around and saw his friends surrounding him.

"What happened," he asked and noticed that his hair had been cut off. "And what the hell happened to my hair!"

"Sango had to knock you out," Kagome said.

"And Inuyasha cut your hair off," Shippo added.

Miroku slowly looked at Inuyasha, fire filled his eyes and in the background. "I'm going to kill you, dog boy," Miroku shouted and lounged at the demon, but ended up falling on the floor.

Inuyasha ran behind Kagome. "Monks are scary," he whimpered.

"Don't hide behind me," she said and stepped away from him.

"Don't worry, Miroku," Sango said and pulled him up right. "It'll grow back." Miroku growled lightly.

"Hello," a girl said and walked in. She had aqua blue hair and purple eyes; she was a water demon. "Is Miroku-san alright?"

Miroku smiled wide. "Yes I'm fine, dear," he said, getting hit across the head by Sango.

"Hey, girls, he's alright," she called behind her. About ten girls ran into the hut and surrounded him.

"Oh, man," Kagome said hitting her head lightly.

Miroku could only stare at the women, because Sango had tied his mouth shut to keep him from saying anything.

After a while Miroku's eyes began to get red and blood shot.

"Has Miroku blinked yet," Inuyasha asked.

"Nope," Sango sighed.

Suddenly, out of no-where, Sesshomoru pops up next to Miroku holding a bottle of eye drops.

"For dry, red eyes use Clear Eyes," he said in a monotone voice. "It reduces redness and has the ingredients to moisturize." Then he put two drops in each of Miroku's eyes making them look normal again.

"Wow," the Inuyasha gang, except Miroku, said in unison with no enthusiasm.

"The difference is clear, Clear Eyes." Suddenly Sesshomoru was gone.

Kagome shook her head and blinked a few times. "What just happened," she asked.

"I don't know," Sango said, blinking a few times.

They shrugged and looked back at the monk, who was drooling all over the floor.

"Put him out of his misery," Shippo said.

"Alright," Sango said and knocked Miroku out again.

---------

A/N: ok my trick didn't work on my readers...oh well hope ya'll enjoyed


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

Miroku woke up and found himself not tied to a chair and all alone in a room. "Hello," he called out, hearing his voice echo. "Hello?"

The monk looked around wildly and small tears formed in his eyes. "I think I need a hug," he said, with a small sniff.

"Miroku, turn around," he heard Sango's voice say behind him.

Miroku looked behind his back and saw the woman warrior. His eyes grew like a child's eyes, his smile grew and he jumped up and hugged Sango.

"Sango, I missed you so much," he said.

"Right," Sango said rolling her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"But I'm loved."

"Yes." Sango pat Miroku on his head with an emotionless expression on her face. "Yes you are."

The two walked out of the hut and saw Kagome and Shippo waiting for them.

"Where's Inuyasha," Miroku asked.

"He's hiding in a tree," Shippo said.

"I think we should leave," Kagome said in a very frustrated voice. "Now!"

"But I don't wanna," Miroku started, but saw flames fire up right behind her and Sango. "Okay, okay, we can leave."

"Inuyasha, time to go," Kagome shouted.

"THANK GOD," Inuyasha yelled and jumped out of the tree. "Run away!"

"You better," Kagome murmured and the grouped followed the fleeing demon.

a week later

Kagome is back in her time, watching TV when a Clear Eye commercial comes on. Sesshomoru is standing next Miroku holding a bottle of eye drops.

"For dry, red eyes use Clear Eyes," the demon said in a monotone voice. "It reduces redness and has the ingredients to moisturize. He then put two drops in each of the monk's eyes.

It suddenly went to the Inuyasha gang saying, "Wow."

"The difference is clear, Clear Eyes," Sesshomoru said, before disappearing.

Kagome's eyes were big in shock (like this OO). "WHAT THE F," she shouted and ran towards the well and jumped in.

She climbed out of the well and ran towards Inuyasha, who was hanging out in a tree sleeping.

"Inuyasha," she called, but didn't get an answer. "Inuyasha!" She still didn't get and answer. "SIT!"

Inuyasha fell towards the ground and made a small crater in the ground. "What do you want, woman," he yells.

"Do you remember doing a commercial," Kagome asked suddenly calm.

Inuyasha gave her a weird look. "What do you mean?"

Kagome told him about the commercial and Inuyasha's eyes were slowly filling with fire.

"Uh, Inuyasha," Kagome said carefully. "Are you alright?" Inuyasha looked like he was going to explode with anger. "I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and let out a loud growl. "How come my brother gets a commercial," he yelled loudly.

"Because I'm better looking than you are," Sesshomoru said, walking out of the shadows.

"That's not a reason!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Ya-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Ya-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Ya-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh, guys," Kagome said, trying to break the fight up.

"Stay out of this," the two dog demons shouted at her and continued their argument.

Kagome's eyes and the background were filled with fire. She shouted 'Sit' at the top of her lungs that even the people in Kagome's time heard her.

Inuyasha hit the ground so hard, that some of his teeth fell out and he blacked out. Sesshomoru was laughing so hard that tears were filling his eyes. Kagome just slowly turned to looks at him, making the demon quiet his laughter until he was silent.

"Uh," he said looking around. "Oh, l-look at the t-time. I must be leaving." Sesshomoru ran away so fast that no dust even rose from the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

Miroku and Sango were walking around in a little village. Miroku's hair magically grew back and was now in its little ponytail again.

Sango heaved a sigh, which made Miroku look at her. "Are you alright," the monk asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sango said giving him a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you don't need to worry."

But alas the monk was worried. He couldn't help but notice that Sango was getting more protective over him, almost like she was jealous.

"Miroku, Sango," the two heard a familiar voice that belonged to Kagome.

"Hello, Kagome," Sango greeted.

"Hello," Miroku said with a kind smile. "You look lovely to day."

Miroku meet dirt when Sango and Inuyasha punched him.

'Hello,' said the dirt.

'Hello,' Miroku said. 'I'm Miroku, Inuyasha's friend.'

'I know Inuyasha,' replied the dirt. 'He always gives me kisses. I'm surprised to get a kiss from you.'

'Don't ask what happened.'

'Will do.'

Miroku stood up and spit some of the dirt out and dusted it off himself. The dirt growled lightly at his actions and suddenly bit his ankle.

"OUCH," the monk yelled and started to hop around on one foot.

"What's wrong, Miroku," Sango asked.

"The dirt bit me!"

"Yea right," Inuyasha replied. "The dirt never bites me when I kiss it."

"Dirt doesn't bite people, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Dirt is an inanimate object. It can't move on its own."

The dirt growled at Kagome and bit her ankle as well.

"OUCH," Kagome cried.

"What the matter with you," Sango asked.

"The dirt bit me!"

"I told you," Miroku almost yelled.

"I thought you said that dirt was an inanimate object," Inuyasha said in a taunting voice.

"Shut up," Kagome yelled.

"You're not so smart after all are you?"

"Ya know what SIT!"

Inuyasha hit the ground hard.

'Hello again,' the dirt said happily.

'Uh,' Inuyasha said, not knowing what else to say.

'It is so nice to see you again. And kiss you again,' the dirt giggled.

'I know I hit my head to many times now,' Inuyasha said. 'Now I think the dirt is talking to me.'

'But I am talking to you.'

'Okay, I'll go along with my mind.'

'I can talk you idiot.'

'Sure ok.'

'You will be mine for ever! Mwahahahaha!'

'Sure keep thinking that.'

Suddenly two stone dirt arms came up from the ground and wrapped around the dog demon and pulled him under ground.

"What the…HELP ME," Inuyasha yelled as he fell into the under world.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome looked down the deep hole that the monster created.

"We should go after him," Miroku said, the two women nodded in agreement but neither of them moved. The three just stood there a little while.

Kagome looked up in surprise and said, "Oh were we suppose to get him now?"

"That would be a good idea," Sango said. "He is the hero of the show."

"Okay," Miroku and Kagome said in unison and the three jumped in the hole, down into the under world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

Down in the under world Inuyasha woke up on a nice, soft and comfortable bed.

"Where am I," he asked himself. His hand stroked across the sheets and noticed that it was red silk. "Oo, silky," he said with a childish grin. He looked towards the pillow and picked it up and saw that it was fluffy and red. He rubbed it across his face and smiled. "Oo, fluffy."

Suddenly he was pushed and he slid off the bed and hit his head on the ground. "Ouch, hard," he said like a little kid who had a cut.

"Now, Inuyasha, what did I say about rubbing things other than me," he heard a familiar voice say.

Inuyasha slowly looked up and saw Miroku looking over the bed with no shirt on. His eyes went huge.

"M-Miroku," he said. "Wh-what are you doing with out a shirt?"

"That's not the only thing I don't have on," Miroku said with a wink, making Inuyasha shudder in disgust. "And I'm not the only one with no clothes on either." Miroku pointed down at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at himself. His eyes went bigger than saucers as he saw himself with absolutely no clothes on. He slowly looked up at Miroku. "What did we do," he asked hoping the monk would say 'nothing'.

"Don't you remember? I do. It was the best sex I had ever had."

Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs, waking up again, still yelling. He stopped and panted. Sweat covering his body. He looked around and saw that it was the same surroundings.

'Oh no,' he thought.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong," he heard a familiar wolf demon's voice ask. Inuyasha slowly looked beside him and saw Koga sitting up on one arm looking at him. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs again and woke up in a different setting. He looked around and noticed it looked like a cave, but there was a bed he had been lying on with no one in it.

"Thank god," he sighed in relief. Inuyasha looked down and checked himself to make sure that he had clothes on and nothing was wrong with his man-hood and sighed again in relief.

"Well, well, you're finally awake," he heard someone say. He looked towards the entrance of the room and saw a very pretty demon lady standing there. She had flowing brown hair and dark golden eyes. "My love, it's good to see you," she said and walked up to him.

Inuyasha looked away quickly and hit his head lightly and repeated to himself, 'Think of Kagome. Think of Kagome.'

"Inuyasha," she whispered in his ear. He slowly looked towards her, his nose brushing against hers. His face went as red as a tomato. "Can I ask you something?"

"No," he said in a very small voice.

"Can I bear your child?"

"Heck n-," Inuyasha was cut short when she suddenly kissed him.

She pinned him down to the bed and gave the hanyou another kiss, but with so much lust that it could fill a football stadium. Inuyasha suddenly felt something jabbing his stomach. He pushed the demoness off him and looked at her in surprise.

"Please tell me there's something in you pocket," Inuyasha almost pleaded.

The 'woman' glared at him and sat up, straddling him. "I don't have pockets," 'she' said slowly, almost a growl. "I'm a hermaphrodite."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm a gender confused woman."

"Does…Does that mean y-you have b-both parts?"

"Yes!"

"OH MY GOD, GET OFF ME!"

with the other three

"Where do you think Inuyasha would be held," Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Miroku said. "But I bet whatever took him probably has him locked up in a bedroom."

"Why do you say that," Sango asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"The dirt talked to me when I met it."

"Miroku, dirt doesn't…"

"Don't finish that sentence," Kagome cut in. "The dirt will bite you, too."

"You two are crazy," Sango sighed. "Now seriously where is…"

"OH MY GOD, GET OFF ME!" They heard Inuyasha yell from a room farther down the hall.

"He's down here," Miroku said and ran down the hall, Kagome following after him.

"Why can't I get a word in anymore," Sango asked quietly and followed after them.

When they got to the room where Inuyasha was being held up at, they just stared at the site. Their jaws hit the floor. Inuyasha was tied to the bed, his shirt was in the process of being ripped off, and there was a 'demoness' on top of him.

Fire slowly filled Kagome's eyes as she was trying to contain her anger. "Inuyasha," she said so slowly that it almost took 30 seconds to say.

"K-Kagome, this isn't what it looks like," Inuyasha said in a little kid voice.

"S…"

"Kagome…"

"I…"

"Please."

"T…"

"I'm begging you."

"SIT!"

Inuyasha went through the bed and hit the hard ground, the 'woman' still on top of him.

"Uh, Kagome," Sango said in a frightened voice. "I think Inuyasha is innocent."

"What!"

"H-he was tied down to the bed."

"He was?" Kagome looked towards the bed and noticed that his hands where tied to the bed. "Oh my God, Inuyasha!" Kagome ran towards the bed and pulled the male/female demon off the dog demon like it weighed nothing. "Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry," she said and untied him from the bed and pulled him up.

"It's okay," Inuyasha said his eyes in swirls (like this ). "You didn't know."

"Come one lets get out of here," the monk said.

The others nodded and made there way towards the door, but the … uh … 'woman' …err … 'male' … demon thing blocked their way.

"Where do you think you're going," It asked.

"Get…out…of…our…way," Kagome said slowly, fire returning to her eyes.

"Why should I?"

More fire than ever filled Kagome's eyes as she slowly walked up the demon and stared it in the eyes.

"Because," the human girl said. "HE IS MINE AND MINE ONLY B!" With that Kagome punched it so hard that the 'it' demon went through the wall. "Come on guys lets get out of here."

The three nodded in fear and followed the angry Kagome.

'Kagome is scary when she's supper angry,' Inuyasha thought. 'Wait a minute. Did she say I was hers?'

"Uh, K-Kagome," Inuyasha said, still scared of Kagome being angry.

"Yes," Kagome asked. She sounded like she wasn't angry anymore.

"Uh, why did you say I was yours?"

"Because you are mine; you are in my group, which make you mine."

"Miroku is yours, too, right?"

"Something like that."

"Good to hear that," Miroku said with a smile. "Now will you bear my child?"

Kagome slapped his cheek, making a red spot appear. "Not on your life, buster…"

------

I apologies for insulting anyone for this chapter. I really do. Please don't hurt me.


	11. author note

**Author note**

To all my readers say that my story is starting to not make sense,

This is a note to tell everyone that this story isn't technically supposed to make sense. The title of the story, I remind you, is 'Can I bear your child?'. There will be random people popping out and asking Miroku (and sometimes Inuyasha if I feel like it) that question.

YES, there will be random moments where stupid things happen. If you didn't figure that out when I made Sesshomoru the 'Clear eye' guy you are a red neck which is ironic because I am from Texas, losers!

To my readers who have enjoyed the story,

I apologies if you have read the first part of this note. I just felt like ranting and I thought I'd get this off my chest.

Thank you for reading this story. I hope you all have enjoyed yourselves. I love you all! hugs

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing the story. I am done ranting…for today. Please enjoy the rest of the story.

Tora-no-Ankoku


	12. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

Miroku was sitting with Inuyasha in front of Kaede's place, while the girls were inside talking 'girl talk'. Inuyasha was well over 20 feet away from the monk. The dog demon took a glance at Miroku and shuddered in disgust.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said (well, yelled) finally.

"Yes," Inuyasha asked (yelled back), not looking at the monk.

"Why are you all the way over there!"

Inuyasha looked at the monk and shuddered in disgust again.

Inside the hut Kagome was nagging Sango.

"You got to tell him," Kagome said. "Maybe he'll be ecstatic."

"He'll be ecstatic if any other girl asks him," Sango sighed. "I'm nothing special."

"Yes you are! You're just as pretty as any of those other girls who wanted him."

"What about you and Inuyasha?"

"What about us?"

"Didn't you confess that you liked him the other day?"

"Yes, but I bet he didn't get the message."

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED MONK," they heard Inuyasha yell and his foot steps running at a fast pace.

"Tell me what's wrong and why you won't look at me," Miroku yelled back, running after him.

Kagome opened the door and Inuyasha ran inside and hid behind her.

"Don't let that monk near me," Inuyasha begged.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong," Kagome asked.

"Oh come on," Miroku said stopping in front of Kagome to catch his breath. "What did I do?"

"ME," Inuyasha yelled.

"What," the other three asked.

Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear his dream and she cracked up laughing. Kagome whispered the situation in Sango's ear and Sango ended up laughing as well

"What is so funny," Miroku asked in frustration. Sango whispered Inuyasha's dream to Miroku and he shuddered in disgust. "What the heck were you thinking!"

"What do you mean 'what was I thinking'," Inuyasha yelled. "What were you doing in my dream?"

The two began to argue when suddenly a tornado swept in.

"What the heck is…," Inuyasha stopped short and caught a sent and shivered in disgust.

"I finally found you, dog boy," the tornado stopped and revealed the wolf demon Koga.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at him and shivered in disgust.

"What?"

"I can't believe you and him," Miroku said.

"Hey it's not my fault okay," Inuyasha yelled.

"I can't believe you cheated on me with him!"

"Oh shut up!"

"What the heck is going on," Koga yelled at them. Sango whispered the first part of Inuyasha's dream to the wolf demon, making him smirk. "I always knew that he liked males," Koga said with a laugh.

"There's more," Sango said.

"There is?" Kagome whispered the second part of the dream to him. Koga went as white as paper. Koga slowly looked from Kagome and Sango to Inuyasha and shuddered in disgust. "Oh my god, what were you thinking," Koga yelled.

"What were you doing in my dream," Inuyasha yelled back.

"I thought I wanted to fight you, but never mind," Koga disappeared.

"If only I knew that would work, I would have used that along time ago."

"But still, that's just wrong," Miroku said.

"There, there," Sango said and patted Miroku on top of the head.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ch 12**

We find our favorite group of people/demons on the road again. Sango looks like she wants to say something, but only Kagome notices.

"Sango," Kagome said and pulled her aside. The three boys stopped and looked at them. "Go on ahead," Kagome said with a smile. "We'll be right behind you." The boys nodded and started walking with the girls following behind them.

"What is it, Kagome," Sango asked.

"There isn't anything wrong with me. But I know something is wrong with you," Kagome said looking at her friend in concern.

"What do you mean?"

"You want to talk to Miroku."

"No I don't. You're crazy, Kagome."

"Sango, I can see it clearly. Now why don't you tell him what you want?"

"I-I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid that he'll…he'll reject me." Sango's eyes fill with tears.

"Sango, he won't reject you." Kagome gave Sango a comforting hug. Kagome looked up and noticed that Inuyasha's ears were turned towards them. "Inuyasha, if you tell Miroku anything I will hurt you so bad that you would beg me say the 'S' word for the rest of your life," Kagome whispered, knowing Inuyasha would hear her. Inuyasha straightened up and moved a tad bit faster.

The sun was beginning to set when they decided to make camp. Shippo collected fire wood, Inuyasha and Miroku went hunting (miraculously they got over Inuyasha's dream), and Kagome and Sango were trying to start a fire.

"Kagome," Sango said. "I really want to tell Miroku that I love him, but I don't know how."

"I don't know what to tell you," Kagome said. "But I think you should be honest with him."

Sango looked down with sad eyes. After what has been happening, she really didn't know what to do or say to Miroku. She had decided that she would confess to him that night and there was no way she was going to back out, she hoped.

Shippo came back with the fire wood and helped Kagome start the fire. Miroku and Inuyasha came back with a fairly big pig. Miroku noticed that Sango was looking depressed.

"Sango, what's the matter," Miroku asked.

Sango jumped a little and looked up at Miroku and tried to give him a convincing smile. "Nothing is wrong. I'm fine," she replied.

"I don't believe you. Please tell me what is wrong."

Sango sighed and stood up and grabbed Miroku's hand and walked towards the woods to a clearing, away from the others.

Inuyasha watched them as they left and stood next to Kagome. "What do you think will happen," he asked after a long silence.

"I don't know, Inuyasha," Kagome said, she had a worried look on her face. "I really hope everything will be alright."

Inuyasha looked towards Kagome and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and puller her close. "I would never reject you," he whispered in her ear. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.


	14. Chapter 13

**Ch 13**

Sango took him to a disserted area of the woods and let go of the monk's hand and walked a little further on.

"Sango, what is the matter," Miroku asked, stopping and watched the woman warrior.

"Miroku, I," Sango began, but didn't finish it. Her voice was cracking slightly and she didn't want to cry, not in front of Miroku.

"What? Sango, you can tell me anything. I'm always here for you."

Tears began to fill Sango's eyes as she tried to hold them back. She slowly turned towards the monk and looked at him. "Miroku," she said quietly.

"Sango," he exclaimed and ran towards the woman and hugged her tightly. "Sango, why are you crying?"

Sango couldn't form words, she just sobbed into Miroku's chest. Miroku tried to calm her down and patted her hair down. Sango cried until there were no tears left in her to shed. She hadn't expected to cry that much and felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she said but it was muffled from being in Miroku's chest.

"Sorry? For what," he asked.

Sango backed away from the monk and looked up at him and gave him a weak smile and said, "For crying all over you."

"Don't worry about it. All I'm worried about is you. What's going on?" Miroku cupped her face and brushed away the streak the tears left with his thumb. "Please tell me what's going on."

Sango looked away from him and looked at a rock. "Uh, I…I…," Sango stuttered, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. 'Just tell him,' she told herself. She sighed and looked up at Miroku with glazed eyes. "I-I was w-wondering if I could bear your child."

Miroku gave her a shocked expression which quickly turned to a comforting smile. "Sango," he said softly, his eyes becoming half lidded and his temperament becoming sweet as his head dipped and he pressed his lips slightly to hers.

Sango hadn't expected for him to kiss her. She was so happy, tears strolled down her face. "Thank you," she whispered and buried her head into the monk's chest. She felt so relieved to hear him say yes to her.

"I was wondering why you were acting so jealously," Miroku whispered in her hair. "I knew you wanted something when you had said nothing after that encounter with Coco."

"You remembered her name," Sango murmured in his chest flatly.

"If it happened to you, I'm sure you would remember their name also," the monk said in defense.

"You saved yourself, you know."

Miroku smiled and replied, "Yes, I know." He kissed the top of her head gently.

The two headed back to the camp, hand in hand. When they reached the camp they saw Inuyasha holding Kagome by the waist and nuzzling Kagome's neck and Kagome giggling quietly so not to wake up Shippo.

"What are you two doing," Miroku asked, making them jump to their feet and blush a bright shade of red.

"Uh, we were uh just," Inuyasha tried to think of an excuse.

Miroku and Sango laughed. "Don't worry," Sango said after she caught her breath. "You don't need to hide your love."

"Besides," Miroku chuckled. "If you two want to get 'busy' you could have said so."

Inuyasha glared at the monk as he slowly un-sheathed his sword, but Kagome had to stop him. "Let's eat and get some rest," Kagome said in a slight nervous voice.

The other three agreed and the night was filled with laughing and talking.

**The End (for real)**

Don't worry my readers there will be a Part 2 for this story. I'm just not gunna start it now XP.

With Love,

Tora-no-Ankoku


End file.
